A cyber-security incident is a violation or imminent threat of violation of security policies associated with the infrastructure of an organization. Such infrastructure may include, but is not limited to, information processing systems that the organization maintains or otherwise relies upon. Organizational attacks frequently compromise personal and business data, and it is critical to respond with a remediation procedure quickly and effectively when security breaches occur. Effective incident management helps personnel to minimize loss or theft of information and disruption of services caused by such incidents. However, nowadays, the selection of the appropriate remediation procedure is done manually and is highly dependent on a security incident response team and its expertise.